


2013/05/06 Word of the Day: Spang

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's... something</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/06 Word of the Day: Spang

**Author's Note:**

> **Spang**   
>  [Directly, exactly](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/06.html)

There’s something about Peggy that makes Steve’s heart race. She’s… really something.

Once he gets past the initial reaction, he can put into words what they are.

She is no ordinary woman — she’s extraordinary; fierce; driven. He would also be remiss to not include “intimidating” in there as well.

He’s pretty sure that there isn’t any woman out there quite like her, but maybe that’s what makes her perfect; makes her exactly what he wants.

And Steve can’t help thinking that he’s just the luckiest guy around that she likes him back.


End file.
